Bijuu vs Kaiju
by KingKaiju007
Summary: After the rift closed humanity celebrated, starting with shutting down the Jaeger program, big mistake. A couple years later and two more appear. One was huge, Kaiju poured out of it in troves. The second one was small, dropping off nine powerful signatures before vanishing. Is this the end of humanity? No, but those nine signatures might be the key to the survival of earth.


**Hey guys, so I'm going to write a few one shots that won't get out of my head. Once that is finished I will continue ****Born to Rule****. So I had this idea when I was listening to the ****Pacific Rim**** soundtrack, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pacific Rim!**

**Let's start then.**

After the rift was closed the world seemed to quiet down, finally there was peace. No giant monsters or robots stomping around. The world leaders were content. The Jaeger program was shut down and he existing ones were destroyed, foolish. A new rift opened, this one was very, very large. Pouring out Kaiju like a factory. Luckily the world governments had enough fire power to take out the first few.

After the third beast they realized they needed a new weapon to combat the growing plague of monsters. More panic ensued when a much smaller rift opened right in the middle of the Arizona desert, nine energy signals, all of them much larger than any Kaiju they had ever known. Almost immediately they sent out half of their forces out of fear to deal with these new monsters.

**Currently in the Arizona desert**

Naruto sat up, blinking his eyes several times to get rid of the blurriness in his vision. Looking around he became confused, last he remembered he was in the hospital. The mission to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke failed, leaving him with a chidori wound to the chest and most of his team heavily injured. Now he was in the middle of a desert. "Uzumaki." The blonde haired boy turned quickly to see one of his newest friends Gaara, standing behind him.

"Hey Gaara! If you wanted me to visit you could have just said so, you didn't need to kidnap me." The whiskered blonde stated with a chuckle. Naruto gasped as he got a better look at his red headed friend. Swaying lazily behind him was a purple ringed raccoon tail, and atop his head were two small, black, feline like ears. "GAARA YOU HAVE A TAIL!"

"Look who's talking." He replied dryly. Naruto looked behind himself and sure enough, a long red fox tail was behind him, complete with a black tip. "What the hell happened to us? And why are we in Suna." Gaara stared blankly at the blonde before turning his gaze to one of the many dunes around them. "We aren't in Suna. These sands are unfamiliar." They turned their heads when they felt several more chakra signatures coming their way. The sand began to shift around Gaara's feet and Naruto got into a fighting stance. After a moment seven people were surrounding the two boys, glaring at each other in suspicion.

"Yo! Fools! Why are we in this hot place? Present ya case! Fools ya fools!" everyone sweat dropped at the large man's bad rapping. Naruto looked at the eight people in front of him, seeing that they all had certain animal like characteristics. A mint haired girl had bug like wings flapping behind her, a platinum blonde girl had a dark blue thin cat tail swaying behind her and others with similar characteristics.

All of them were arguing, demanding why they were in this strange place. Naruto stayed silent and observed them all, Gaara and Naruto had adopted characteristics of their demon, and these people are similar cases. Naruto's eyes widened before he smiled. "Hey! Guys!" everyone quieted down and turned their attention to the blonde. "You are all Jinchuuriki right? Look around, we all are, one through nine. That basically makes us family." He stated happily.

Everyone looked around in curiosity, before Gaara rose a finger signaling himself as the one-tail, soon others followed suit and sure enough all the demon holders were present. Naruto smiled, "I am Uzumaki Naruto, this is my friend Sabaku no Gaara, what are your names?" the rapper who had two bull like horns jutting from his head stepped forward and struck a pose.

"I'm the one and only Killer Bee, making all the bad guys flee, WEEEE!" others followed suit, giving their names. The tension soon disappeared, and then reappeared when they were surrounded by soldiers and tanks and helicopters, all ready to kill at a moment's notice. They played it smart and went quietly. They needed to figure out where they were.

**Three years later, over the Pacific Ocean**

The helicopter flew over the ocean, heading to the area were a Kaiju had been sighted. The pilot spoke into the com with a gruff voice, "We just received word, a category four has been spotted heading for the coast, and we've been assigned to stop it, you boys ready for a fight?" After a moment a grave monotone replied, "We are always ready to kill these beasts. Open the doors when you see it."

Another minute of flying and the pilot spotted the monster wading slowly through the water. The helicopter leveled out before the doors flew open, showing a red head in a black trench coat, and a large man wearing nothing but white pants. Bee looked at Gaara with a smirk, "Yo, you want in on the action?" Gaara looked at the larger man with a blank look, "You know I don't do water." Bee shrugged and jumped out with a yell, "HERE COMES KILLER BEE! THE HACHIBI!"

As he fell red chakra flowed around him, as he hit the water copious amounts of steam rose from the surface. "WEEEE!" bee in his full demon form roared in excitement. The Kaiju looked at the Bijuu and roared, before charging the squid bull. Bee grappled with the beast, throwing several punches that left noticeable dents in its armored skin.

The beast clawed and bit at the Jinchuuriki, trying to kill this foe. Bee's tentacles wrapped around the Kaiju's limbs, hindering its movements. It was enough; the Hachibi-Bee pierced the monsters chest with his horns, forming a beast bomb in the process. The monster must have sensed its imminent death, because it started to struggle violently.

Too late, Bee roared as the beast bomb tore through the Kaiju like a hot knife through butter. Its blue blood splattered everywhere, and it gave one last groan before falling silent, never to wreak havoc again. The giant bull let out another roar in victory!

The nine Jinchuuriki agreed to help this world with their problem, as they continued to fight they unlocked new abilities, such as the demon form. Leading the special Ops group was Naruto himself, as he was the most powerful, and his kill count was higher than the best Jaegers. All over the world the Bijuu eradicated every kaiju that was found.

**If you would like a continuation of this story I will do so but I want to finish Born to Rule first. Please review!**

**BYE BYE!**


End file.
